Diary of a Minecrafter
by PurpleMoonmc
Summary: Eve is a Minecrafter, like everyone else she woke up in a forest with no memories except for her name and her age. Then she meets a boy named Steve who takes her to a city called Mix-matchia where they have to gather a team to travel to the end to defeat herobrine
1. Chapter 1

Day One

I woke up in a dark, shadowy forest with no memories of my life or anything. The only thing I could remember is my name, which is Eve and I'm fourteen. I stood up on shaky legs to wander around the dark forest for a bit. I observed the the tall, dark oak trees surrounding me.

"Where am I?" I said out loud.

"Minecraft." A voice told me, out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" I yelped in fright of the mysterious voice.

"Steve!" the voice, who's name is apparently Steve.

"Ok then." I mumbled to myself.

"Where are you?" I asked him.

"Turn around!" He told me mysteriously. I slowly turned to see… a brown haired, blue eyed guy standing right in my face. I yelped in slight shock as I fell backwards onto the cold grass. Steve extended his blocky hand down to me, so I could pull myself onto my feet. I eyed his hand warily before grabbing his hand.

"What's your name?" Steve asked me.

"I think it's Eve." I spoke uncertainly.

"Hi Eve!" the brunette chirped.

"Follow me to town."

"Ok then, lead on!" I said. As I follow Steve, I notice that we were heading to a clearing.

"We'll have to go by horseback, it's pretty far." As soon as we came to a stop I saw a black horse tethered to a fence post, while another grayish-white one was roaming around in a small coral.

"I've been trying to tame that mare for three months now, but nothing's worked."

"Maybe I can try." I told him.

"Yeah, maybe." he told me. Steve handed me a saddle and some carrots. I walked over to the small coral's double gates and quickly stepped inside. Once inside the gates I slowly walked over to the mare as to not scare her. She stared at me in curiosity as I stopped before her.

"Hey there, little mare." I gently began to speak to the mare, to keep her calm. I brought out the carrots and gave her some, just before I began to walk closer. As I gently hopped onto her back, she began to run around to get me off. I held my ground as she tried to buck me off her back. Then she calmed down as red hearts appeared around her, making Steve's eyes widen in shock. I then got out the saddle and put it on her back, as Steve threw a nametag at me.

"Give her a name," Steve shouted at me.

"What do I do with this," I shouted back him.

"Just put it on her and say her name," he told me.

What would be a good name, I thought. Then it came to me Snowstorm. I placed the name tag around her neck and said her name. Then a little black box appeared above her head saying her name.

"Congratulations," Steve said, "I think she likes you, alright, lets go."

I got on Snowstorm and grabbed the reins.

"What are those weird hearts in the sky." I asked Steve.

"We think they're health points or something." Steve spoke as I noticed the sun was going down.

"Oh it's getting dark outside," I said.

" Oh no, oh no!" Steve said with wide, scared eyes. I look at him concerned as he started freaking out.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"The zombies, spiders, slimes, endermen, skeletons, and creepers come out!" He yelped while getting out a bunch of wood to build a shelter with. I got out the lead for the black horse whose name is Night, so I could put him in the coral with Snowstorm. Steve built up from the coral to make a shelter. Once he was done we dove through the door, just barely missing an arrow that came whizzing through the air.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A skeleton", Steve told me. "They're the only mob that shoots arrows, well, besides humans."

"Ok then, so how do we um, you know, kill them?"

"We don't have to kill them quite yet,"Steve said. "We're safe indoors."

"That's good, that's good." I smiled with relief.

"Yeah, it really is." Steve said before a zombie stuck it's head in the open window.

"NOPE, NOPE, NOPE!" He yelped as he whacked the zombie out the window, to see it poof into greyish smoke. I blinked owlishly as he hit the green freakazoid out the window. I peeped out the window before Steve replaced it with iron bars.

"That was way too close!" Steve sighed with relief. I nodded slightly freaked out by what just happened.

"You alright?" Steve asked concerned as he saw me shaking slightly.

"Y-yeah i'm fine, just a little shaken up. What about you?" I looked worriedly at him.

"I'm perfectly fine, I deal with this stuff all the time." he said as he glanced out the window only to see two zombies staring at him through the bars, the hunger clear in their gaze.

"W-what are you looking at?" I questioned a little freaked out at his narrowed eyes.

"There's two zombies outside." Steve groaned as he placed what looks like two beds on the floor, far away from the door. My eyes lit up as an idea hit me like a lightning bolt, I bolted towards the door with two blocks of dirt in my hand. I placed them before the door, I smiled proudly as I walked back towards the corner the beds were in.

"That way, no zombies can get in!" I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Good idea, Eve!" Steve chirped, happy that no zombies will kill us in our sleep.

"Thanks!" I yawned before laying down on the red bed.

"You're welcome!" He yawned right back at me before laying down in his own bed. The world slowly darkened before we fell into sleep's open arm


	2. Chapter 2

Day Two

My purple eyes snapped open to see Steve peeping through the window. ' _I suppose he's making sure there's no monsters left.'_ the thought popped into my head as I got up from the bed. Steve turned around to see me rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Morning, Eve." Steve chirped. "Ready to hit the road?"

"Morning to you, and yeah, let's hit the road!" I spoke. We woke the horses, and began to destruct our shelter for later uses. Suddenly, a growl was heard. Steve looked around alarmed, while I just looked down, embarrassed.

"Steve, that was my stomache." I said while looking down. He sighed in relief, as he handed me some bread to eat.

When I finished my bread, I mounted my horse. Steve did the same, after he fed him. Steve lead the way to wherever we were headed.

"So, where are going?" I asked.

"A town." He simply answered.

"What kind of town?" I questioned.

"The one I live in." He said.

"That's not much help." I told him. Steve just smiled as I sighed with annoyance.

"What kind of weather does it have there?" I interrogated once more.

"Snow, Wind, sometimes hail." He answered.

"Sounds cold." I said right as I heard a strange hissing sound coming from behind us.

"RUN," Steve shouted. "A creeper."

"What's that?" I asked as the horses started to run.

"Basically a living bomb that only blows up when it's around people." He told me.

"Oh, crap!" I yelped as the hissing got louder as it neared us. Steve's eyes widened with panic clear in his eyes. The horses speed up as something green crept out from behind the trees. Two horrid looking, four-legged creatures with black, soulless eyes came staggering out of the woods and I screamed.

"Holy crap, those things are hideous!" I screeched while pulling out a bow and some arrows, that Steve gave to me. I pulled out two arrows, pulled them back with the string and let go after aiming right for the creeper's heads. The arrows flew through the air for a second until it made direct contact with one of the creeper's head, causing it to explode into smoke, which apparently a lot of things do when they die.

"Yes!" I shouted. This only left me with one last creeper to take care of. I pulled back two more arrows and let go right when i thought the creeper's head was in line. The arrows hit the ground right next to the creeper and misses, but I didn't give up. I pulled back two more arrows and let them go, this time they went straight through it's head and killed it instantly.

"Yay!" I shouted in celebration. "I killed them both."

"Good job," Steve said. "Not bad for a newbie."

"Hey! I take offense!" I yelped as he nudged me and laughed.

"I was messing with ya!" He laughed as I glared at him. I just huffed as we left the small forest, and found a flat area covered with grass. There were three cows grazing a little bit further ahead.

"Steve, look! Cows!" I yelped as he pulled out a bow and some arrows. He lined up his shot with a cow's behind, before I nudged him with a laugh. He realigned his shot with cow's head, before letting go of the arrow. The arrow hit the cow in the head, turning it into a large puff of smoke and two raw things of meat.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "It always happens when we kill things you can put your bow and arrows in your inventory if you want."

"My what?" I asked.

"Your inventory, just think of it going into a storage area and it can be stored for later use." He told me.

I thought about my weapons going into a neat little storage area and poof! They were gone. "But how do I get them back."

"You do the same thing, just think of getting them back."

I did it and it worked just like he said, they were back in my hands.

"That's so cool." I said.

"Yeah," Steve said, "Saves you from having to haul heavy things around all day."

After we killed the other two cows we had five things of raw beef and a leather hide.

"Well, we got some food, so that's good." I said while studying our catch.

"Yeah, that's true." Steve spoke while gathering up the raw meat that was floating above the ground. We continued through the clearing before running into a herd of multicolored sheep. Steve and I glanced at each other before whipping out our weapons. I lined up my shot with a sheep's head, while Steve attacked with a iron sword. Once all the sheep were dead, there was a bunch of wool was floating around above the ground. Something pink was floating next to the wool, so I called Steve over.

"Hey, Steve, come look at this!" I called as he turned around.

"What is it?" He questioned as he made his way over to me.

"What exactly is this?" I wondered as I showed him the pinkish colored meat.

"Umm, I dunno. I've never seen that before." I put the raw meat in my inventory to see it was called raw mutton.

"Ohhh, so it's called raw mutton." I breathed out. Steve nodded at that, as he began to walk over to Night, who was tethered to a fence post.

"Come on, Eve, we have to build a shelter!" He yelped as the sun began to go down slowly. We got out some wood and he started to build while I had to punch trees for wood. Soon we had a nice shelter with barred windows. We quickly got the horses inside, so they couldn't be harmed by the mobs. Once the horses were in the door, the groans of zombies and the rattling of skeleton bones, and the hissing of creepers and spiders sounded. Our eyes widened as a skeleton tried to shoot at us, through the door.

"Nope! Not happening!" I yelped as the arrow hit the closed door. Steve shook slightly as he placed the beds down in the corner. I took out two dirt blocks and put them down in front of the door. I fell down face first on my bed as Steve sat down on his. We soon fell into a light sleep because of the monster sounds right outside the door.


End file.
